Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or: Retrouvailles
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Esteban retourne vivre au monastère. C'est le Père Marco qui s'occupe de lui. Cependant, Esteban trouve la vie monastique ennuyeuse et rêve de reprendre ses recherches pour trouver les cités d'or. Mais un jour, une révélation le pousse à s'enfuir de chez lui. Contient: Rares scènes de combat. Déconseillé au moins de 5 ans. Statut: En cours. (Chapitre 7 maintenant disponible!)
1. Personnages

**Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or**

**Personnages**

**Esteban :**

Un jeune garçon de douze ans. Il a été sauvé des eaux par Mendoza alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Les gens le surnomment « Fils du Soleil » car on prétend qu'il est capable de commander le Soleil comme bon lui semble. Esteban est un garçon fougueux, plein d'énergie et de vivacité. Son innocence est à la fois une qualité et une faiblesse. Il est aussi énormément impulsif, ce qui le pousse parfois à agir sans réfléchir. Il porte un médaillon en forme de croissant de Lune, ce qui fait de lui l'un des deux Élus. Sa plus grande faiblesse est sa phobie des hauteurs.

**Zia :**

La meilleure amie d'Esteban. Zia est une jeune Inca d'onze ans aussi courageuse que douce. C'est sans aucun doute la plus intelligente du groupe. Elle porte, comme Esteban, un médaillon en forme de croissant, ce qui fait d'elle une Élue.

**Tao :**

Le dernier descendant du peuple de Mu. Tao est un garçon de treize ans. Il se chicane souvent avec Esteban, car, contrairement à Esteban, Tao préfère réfléchir avant d'agir. Toutefois, il est très proche d'Esteban et est toujours prêt à lui venir en aide. Tao est un garçon savant, qui aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il passe son temps à vanter les exploits de ses « glorieux ancêtres », au grand désespoir d'Esteban. Tao est aussi un grand râleur, mais c'est justement ça qui fait de lui un personnage humoristique. Il est aussi plutôt méfiant à l'égard de Mendoza…

**Mendoza :**

Mendoza (se prononce « Mendossa ») est un marin qui a sauvé la vie d'Esteban alors que celui-ci n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'est lui qui, plus tard, convainc Esteban de partir à la recherche des mystérieuses cités d'or. Mendoza est un homme courageux et habile au combat. Il est assez sérieux et est toujours sur ses gardes. Cet homme ferait n'importe quoi pour Esteban, qu'il considère comme la personne la plus importante à ses yeux : d'ailleurs, ce marin hors pair lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Mendoza joue le rôle de mentor auprès des trois enfants. Cependant, sa soif de richesse va peut-être le pousser à les trahir…

**Le Père Marco**

Il est le successeur du Père Rodriguez au monastère. C'est lui qui s'occupe d'Esteban depuis que celui-ci a appris que son père est mort lors de la destruction de la première cité d'or. Le Père Marco est un homme assez strict, qui est entièrement dévoué à sa religion.

**Sancho et Pedro**

Deux marins un peu idiots qui suivent Mendoza dans ses aventures. Ils ne pensent qu'à l'or et se fichent bien de ce qui peut arriver aux trois enfants.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Le 16__ème__ siècle._

L'homme était seul. Tous les autres marins furent morts noyés, et son bateau s'apprêtait à couler. Rien au monde, à part Dieu lui-même, ne pourrait braver une tempête aussi intense. La pluie et les nuages gris empêchaient le survivant de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était sans espoir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant? Il baissa les yeux sur le petit paquet de couvertures qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Car en fait, cet homme n'était pas seul.

Enveloppé dans les couvertures, il y avait un enfant, un minuscule bébé d'à peine deux ans qui pleurait, effrayé par ce qui se passait. L'homme serra tendrement son fils contre lui et murmura d'une voix rassurante :

- Ça va aller… tout va bien…

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une vague immense faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, il parvint à rester debout. Au moment où il commença à se demander s'il allait sortir vivant de cette effroyable tempête, un gigantesque navire passa près du sien qui était en train de couler. C'était le _Magellan_, un navire espagnol. Sur celui-ci, les marins aperçurent bientôt son bateau en train de couler. Le capitaine du _Magellan_ regarda plus attentivement et constata qu'il y avait un homme qui se dressait sur celui-ci.

- Il y a quelqu'un sur ce bateau! s'écria-t-il.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns foncés intervint :

- Il faut lui venir en aide!

- Mais tu es devenu fou, Mendoza! riposta un autre marin. C'est du suicide!

- Je ne peux pas laisser un innocent mourir! répliqua le jeune homme avec fougue. Donnez-moi une corde, je vais aller le chercher!

L'équipage n'osa pas protester. Même le capitaine se plia à sa volonté et lui tendit une corde. Le dénommé Mendoza l'attacha autour de sa taille et ordonna aux marins de bien tenir le bout de la corde et de ne surtout pas la lâcher. Le marin se jeta à l'eau. Celle-ci était glaciale, mais il tint bon. Il nagea vers le bateau voisin. Il utilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour grimper sur le navire. Le capitaine avait raison, il y avait bel et bien un homme sur ce bateau. Celui-ci le fixait, le regard plein d'espoir :

- Enfin! Nous sommes sauvés!

Dès qu'il eut grimpé sur le bateau, Mendoza s'avança vers l'homme:

- Venez, vite! Votre bateau sombrera d'une seconde à l'autre!

Il tendit sa main vers lui pour l'inciter à la prendre. Mais à sa grande surprise, le survivant secoua la tête :

- Non. Moi, je reste ici. Seul mon enfant partira avec vous.

Il lui tendit le petit tas de couvertures qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mendoza le saisit avec douceur. Il repoussa légèrement les couvertures et constata qu'un bébé l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs. Sentant une vague mortelle s'approcher, le survivant déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Mendoza et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille.

Mais soudain, une vague monstrueuse frappa alors le petit bateau. Le malheureux survivant fut emporté par la vague. Aussitôt, Mendoza sauta dans l'eau, serrant le bébé contre sa poitrine pour le protéger. Il commença à nager en direction du _Magellan_. Les vagues tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de l'emporter, mais Mendoza tenait fermement la corde qui le reliait au Magellan de sa main gauche et refusa de la lâcher. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de son navire, il commença à grimper à l'aide de la corde. Il grimpait de sa main gauche et tenait le bébé de sa main droite. Sitôt embarqué à bord du _Magellan_, l'équipage félicita Mendoza pour son courage.

- Alors? demanda le capitaine, curieux.

- L'homme est mort. Mais j'ai pu sauver l'enfant de justesse.

Il ouvrit le petit tas de couvertures qu'il tenait et dévoila le bébé. À présent, le bébé ne pleurait plus. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Un adorable sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres.

Semblant répondre à son sourire, les nuages noirs partirent, les vagues cessèrent. À présent, le Soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux. Les marins poussèrent des cris de joie. Le capitaine se tourna vers Mendoza et lui demanda :

- Ai-je halluciné où cet enfant vient tout juste d'appeler le Soleil?

Mendoza répondit par un sourire. Le capitaine rajouta :

- Ce bébé, a-t-il un nom?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Esteban.


	3. Chapitre 1: Esteban de Sandoval

Chapitre 1 : Esteban de Sandoval

_10 ans plus tard…_

_ Nous sommes à Barcelone, dans la lointaine Espagne…_

- REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT, SALE VOLEUR!

Un homme courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Barcelone. Assez corpulent, les cheveux et la barbe noire, il avait l'air furieux. Sur son passage, les gens se retournaient pour le regarder, se demandant ce qui se passait.

L'homme entendit alors un rire enfantin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'énerva :

- OÙ ES-TU!? MONTRE-TOI, LÂCHE!

Les habitants de Barcelone regardèrent attentivement la scène, se demandant qui cet homme pouvait bien pourchasser.

Et ils eurent bientôt leur réponse.

Caché derrière un mur pendant tout ce temps-là, un garçon surgit. Il s'agissait d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns assez longs. Il était vêtu d'une courte tunique blanche et de pantalons bleus foncé, et portait des sandales. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de vie. Il traînait avec lui un sac en bandoulière. Dès que l'homme le vit, il partit à sa poursuite :

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, sale gosse!

L'enfant s'enfuit alors aussi vite que ses longues jambes minces le lui permettait.

- Ha ha ha! Essayez donc de m'attraper! lança-t-il en riant.

La poursuite dura un bon moment. Les gens les suivaient en courant, curieux de savoir ce qui allait arriver.

- Vous ne m'aurez jamais! continuait de se moquer le jeune garçon.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que son pied heurta une roche. Il trébucha. Au moment où il allait se relever, son poursuivant le saisit et l'embarqua sur son épaule.

- Je te tiens, petit voleur!

L'enfant se débattait avec fougue, mais rien n'y fit.

- Lâchez-moi! criait-il. Posez-moi par terre!

Alerté par les cris du garçon, un homme d'une trentaine d'années jaillit de la foule. Il était grand, aux cheveux bruns foncés. Avec son épée et ses bras musclés, il avait l'air d'un héros tout droit sorti d'un roman fantastique. Il portait une longue cape bleue, et son visage semblait sérieux et autoritaire.

- Capitaine Gaspard, dit-il. Laissez cet enfant tranquille.

- M-Mais il a volé le tiers de nos provisions! Regardez dans son sac!

Le nouveau venu sortit son épée et répéta d'un ton sans réplique :

- Capitaine Gaspard. Je vous ai dit de laisser cet enfant tranquille.

Le dénommé Gaspard n'osa pas répliquer. Visiblement frustré de s'être fait avoir, il posa le garçon par terre. Celui-ci se hâta de se précipiter près de son sauveur :

- Mendoza! s'écria-t-il.

Gaspard était enragé :

- Ce gosse est un voleur, Mendoza! Regarde dans son sac, tu verras alors que je dis vrai!

Le nommé Mendoza répliqua calmement :

- J'en suis conscient. Ne vous en faites guère, Capitaine Gaspard. Je m'occupe du jeune Esteban.

L'enfant se tourna vers Mendoza, inquiet. Celui-ci lui demanda :

- Esteban, je te demande de rendre au Capitaine Gaspard ce que tu lui as si injustement volé.

Il tenta de saisir le sac d'Esteban, mais celui-ci refusa :

- Je ne peux pas.

Gaspard devint éclarlate, mais Mendoza lui fit signe de se calmer. Esteban s'expliqua :

- Je vous en prie, Capitaine Gaspard, soyez généreux. Au monastère, tout le monde meurt de faim.

- Parce que tu penses que tu es le seul à être dans cette situation!? Tout le monde se tue à nourrir leur famille en cette dure période! trancha Gaspard. Sans oublier qu'un vol est un vol.

Le capitaine de la garde lui arracha le sac des mains. Esteban n'osa pas protester. Gaspard se tourna vers les habitants qui avaient jusque-là regardé la scène en silence.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? Allez, ouste!

Les gens partirent aussitôt, comme un public après un spectacle. Gaspard allaient les suivre, mais Mendoza l'arrêta :

- Veillez à ce qu'Esteban reprenne son sac dès que vous aurez fini de ranger les provisions volées. À moins que vous ne soyez vous aussi un voleur… mais je doute que cela ne soit le cas, n'est-ce pas capitaine?

Gaspard grogna un vague « oui, oui » et s'en alla.

- On se retrouvera, Mendoza… marmonna-t-il.

Depuis que Mendoza avait invité Esteban à embarquer clandestinement à bord de l'_Esperenza_, Gaspard le détestait, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de provoquer le marin au combat d'épée… même s'il perdait à chaque fois. Le fait d'être incapable d'humilier Mendoza une bonne fois pour toutes augmentait davantage sa haine.

Dès que le capitaine eut disparu de son champ de vision, Mendoza déposa un genou à terre et plaça sa forte main sur l'épaule d'Esteban :

- Esteban, jure-moi que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais c'est la seule façon pour moi et le Père Marco de survivre…

- Jure-le, Esteban.

Le ton du marin était sans réplique. Esteban baissa la tête :

- … d'accord. Je le promets.

Mendoza se releva et prit Esteban par la main :

- Viens chez moi et je te donnerai de quoi survivre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant.

C'est ainsi que, main dans la main, ils partirent en direction de la demeure de Mendoza.

Bien que sa maison soit petite, on devinait que Mendoza était plus aisé que les autres gens de Barcelone : malgré sa petite taille, la demeure ne semblait ni miteuse ni pauvre. Après avoir découvert la première cité d'or, Mendoza avait eu le temps de ramasser quelques souvenirs… grâce à cela, il se débrouillait mieux que les autres habitants en cette période difficile.

- Après toi, dit Mendoza en ouvrant la porte.

Esteban entra. Mendoza invita le garçon à s'asseoir, puis lui tendit un sac :

- En attendant que Gaspard ne te redonne le tien.

- Merci, Mendoza.

Le marin répondit par un sourire, puis s'assit en face de lui. Il demanda :

- Alors, tout va bien au monastère?

Esteban répondit, l'air malheureux :

- Non. Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis des jours, et la moitié des moines sont malades… dont le Père Marco.

- Oh! s'étonna Mendoza. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Il est très, très malade. Mais il le cache, il ne veut pas m'inquiéter. Il fait semblant d'être en pleine forme, mais je sens… je sens sa souffrance.

Il baissa la tête. Mendoza glissa ses doigts dans ceux de l'enfant pour le rassurer. Esteban avoua :

- J'ai peur, Mendoza. J'ai peur qu'il finisse comme Père Rodriguez…

Le fait de songer à la mort de son défunt tuteur le peina encore davantage. Depuis la disparition de son père, Mendoza l'avait confié au Père Rodriguez, qui l'a adopté et élevé comme un fils. Mais un jour, il mourut d'une maladie. Ce jour-là, Esteban avait fondu en larmes.

Mendoza carressa doucement la joue d'Esteban et murmura avec tendresse :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Esteban. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Esteban aimait la sensation de douce chaleur que lui procurait la main de Mendoza sur sa joue. Cela le rassurait. Avec Mendoza, il n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Mendoza lui tendit alors quelques pièces d'or :

- Tu devrais bien te débrouiller avec cet argent.

- Comment te remercier?

Mendoza sourit :

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

L'homme se releva et déclara :

- Désolé de te chasser aussi subitement, mais tu devrais partir. Les moines du monastère doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Quant à moi, Sancho et Pedro m'attendent à l'auberge.

Esteban semblait déçu :

- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas rester? Mendoza… juste quelques minutes de plus… la vie au monastère est d'un ennui!

- Je suis désolé, Esteban. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je dois rejoindre Sancho et Pedro. Ils doivent m'attendre depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Esteban finit par céder et se leva à son tour, en prenant soin de ranger les pièces d'or dans son sac. Mendoza proposa de le reconduire chez lui, et le garçon accepta avec joie. Ils sortirent de la maison et partirent vers le monastère.

Le monastère était sûrement l'un des plus beaux bâtiments de Barcelone. La vue était à couper le souffle. Mendoza n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Esteban puisse vivre dans une telle demeure. Avant la crise économique, Esteban avait toujours vécu dans l'abondance. Il avait mangé toujours à sa faim, porté de beaux vêtements et reçu une bonne éducation. C'est pourquoi il fut plus boulversé que les autres habitants - qui avaient l'habitude de vivre pauvrement - en ces temps cruels.

Mendoza frappa à la porte. Un vieil homme vint ouvrir. Il portait, comme tous les pères et moines, une robe de bure de couleur brune. Il n'avait pas de cheveux sur le dessus de la tête. Il semblait heureux de revoir Esteban :

- Esteban! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Bonjour, mon père, dit simplement Esteban.

Le vieillard remarqua Mendoza :

- Et vous êtes…?

Le marin se présenta:

- Mon nom est Blas de Mendoza, et je suis venu vous ramener Esteban. Et vous, vous êtes le Père Marco, je suppose?

- Exactement, confirma le père. Alors c'est vous le fameux Mendoza… Esteban m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Mendoza se tourna vers Esteban :

- Vraiment? Tu lui as parlé de moi?

Esteban ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il rougit malgré lui. Mendoza rit de bon cœur. Le Père Marco proposa alors :

- Désirez-vous rester un peu?

Mendoza refusa poliment :

- Merci pour l'offre, mais je dois y aller. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Sancho et Pedro à l'auberge, et je ne veux pas les faire attendre davantage.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit, sa longue cape bleue flottant dans le vent. Esteban était déçu. Il aurait aimé que Mendoza reste avec lui. Le Père Marco lui sourit l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur. Sitôt rendus dans le monastère, le Père demanda :

- Dis-moi, Esteban. Que faisais-tu hors du monastère?

Esteban sortit les pièces d'or de son sac et les tendit au Père Marco :

- Mendoza m'a donné ces pièces.

- Eh bien! Grâce à cela, nous pourrons enfin manger à notre faim. Tu le remercieras de ma part. Et… qu'as-tu fait d'autre?

Esteban ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il a tenté de voler de la nourriture! Il bredouilla :

- Euh… je… enfin…

Le Père Marco croisa les bras, l'air autoritaire :

- Esteban, tu sais bien que Dieu n'aime pas les mensonges.

Le garçon avoua à contrecoeur :

- J'ai… j'ai tenté de voler des provisions… au capitaine de la garde…

- Tu as _quoi_!?

Le Père semblait furieux. Esteban ne savait plus quoi dire pour se défendre.

- Je-Je le faisais pour vous aider! Je voulais qu'on mange à notre faim, comme avant… je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions!

Le Père Marco n'était pas content. Pas content du tout.

- Dieu n'aime pas les voleurs, et tu le sais! Tu me déçois, Esteban! Tu me déçois énormément!

Esteban semblait terrifié. Marco prit une profonde respiration et rajouta d'un ton plus calme :

- Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai protégé, je t'ai élevé… et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

L'enfant le suppliait du regard:

- S'il vous plaît, mon père… implora-t-il. Ne me mettez pas à la porte…

Le Père Marco déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule frêle du garçon.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, alors non. Je ne te mettrai pas à la porte. Après tout, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Et puis…

Son visage sévère s'illumina d'un léger sourire :

- Je t'aime trop pour faire une chose pareille.

À peine le Père Marco eut-il dit ces mots qu'Esteban se jeta dans ses bras :

- Moi aussi je vous aime, mon père.

Marco était un peu surpris au début, mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Esteban aurait aimé que ce moment de tendresse ne se termine jamais.


	4. Chapitre 2: La fugue

Chapitre 2 : La fugue

_Dans une petite auberge de Barcelone…_

Deux hommes, un maigre et un assez grassouillet, étaient assis à une table et semblaient attendre quelqu'un avec impatience. Le maigre, aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe de la même couleur, était vêtu de pantalons bleus et d'une tunique mauve-grise. Le gros, quant à lui, portait un bonnet rouge, une tunique grise et des pantalons également gris, mais un peu plus foncés.

- Eh ben, il en met du temps! pesta le plus mince. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

- J-je-je n'en sais p-pas plus que toi, Pedro, bégaya l'autre.

Le dénommé Pedro réfléchit :

- Il est peut-être encore en train de traîner avec Esteban. Non mais! Pourquoi il se tient toujours avec lui et jamais avec nous? Tu le sais toi, mon cher Sancho?

- Pa-parce que-que Es-Esteban et Z-Zia sont les seuls à pou-pouvoir ou-ou-ouvrir les cités d'o-d'or, répondit le gros.

Pedro s'exclama d'un ton rêveur :

- Ah oui! Les cités d'or! fit-il, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Grâce à elles, nous serons riches…

Sancho répéta avec enthousiasme :

- Ou-oui, nous se-serons ri-riches!

- On aura tout ce qu'on veut!

- Tou-tou-tout ce qu'on veu-veut!

Ils se mirent à chanter la gigue des marins à tue-tête… mais ils se firent interrompre bien vite : un homme à l'allure stricte et intimidante fit son entrée dans l'auberge.

- Me-Me-Mendoza! s'écria Sancho.

Mendoza s'assit à la même table que les deux marins. Pedro lui demanda aussitôt :

- Eh bien! Pourquoi es-tu arrivé si tard, Mendoza?

- J'ai… j'ai été retardé.

Mais Pedro ne se laissa pas faire :

- Comment ça, retardé? Il me semble que Sancho et moi, on a le droit de savoir!

Mendoza soupira, puis céda :

- Bon. J'ai dû venir en aide à Esteban, car il se faisait poursuivre par le capitaine Gaspard. C'est une longue histoire.

- Esteban! Encore et toujours Esteban! coupa Pedro. Je commence à me demander si tu ne l'aimes pas un tout petit peu!

Mendoza fut surpris, mais il le cacha, et très bien d'ailleurs. Il répliqua :

- Vous savez très bien que ce garçon est indispensable si nous voulons trouver les cités d'or! Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Heureusement que le marin était un bon menteur. Car oui, Mendoza aimait Esteban. Plus que tout. Pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi… ce garçon hantait toutes ses pensées. Au début, Mendoza voulait simplement suivre Esteban, Zia et Tao pour trouver les cités d'or et devenir riche… il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il s'attacherait aux trois enfants. Son profil de navigateur autoritaire et impassible était tranquillement en train de se transformer en celui du mentor protecteur. Sancho se tourna vers Pedro et bégaya :

- M-Mais Pedro, tu n'aimes p-pas E-Esteban?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'avoue qu'il a quand même un certain charme. Mais notre priorité numéro un, c'est les cités d'or! Pas vrai, Mendoza?

- Ou-oui oui, les-les cités d'o-or! affirma joyeusement Sancho.

Mendoza se contenta de ne rien répondre. Cela le fit réfléchir. S'il devait choisir entre les cités d'or et Esteban, que ferait-il? S'il devait absolument choisir entre la richesse et son amour pour Esteban, il serait désespéré.

* * *

Esteban fixait le paysage, le regard vide. Le garçon se trouvait au sommet du monastère, dans le clocher. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. C'était le lieu parfait pour être seul et pour… réfléchir, tout simplement. C'était dans ce clocher qu'Esteban s'était réfugié après la mort du Père Rodriguez, pour pouvoir y pleurer sans avoir honte. L'enfant contempla tristement son médaillon en forme de croissant de Lune. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu. Il se souvint du jour où il avait monté pour la première fois à bord de l'_Esperenza_, accompagné de Mendoza. Il avait vécu tant d'aventures! Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Après avoir découvert la première cité d'or, Esteban a dû retourner au monastère. Depuis la vie avait été d'un ennui. Prier, prier, et encore prier. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait! Esteban rêvait d'aventure. Il voulait tant repartir à la recherche des cités d'or avec Mendoza, Zia et Tao…

Zia et Tao… allait-il les revoir un jour?

- Esteban!

Une voix familière le fit sursauter. Esteban se retourna brusquement. Le Père Marco était là.

- Père? s'étonna Esteban.

- C'est l'heure de souper*. Tu viens?

Esteban répondit par l'affirmative. Cependant, le Père Marco remarqua l'expression troublée sur le visage de l'enfant. Il devina qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Esteban, mon enfant, quelque chose ne va pas?

Le garçon resta muet. Le vieil homme lui proposa alors :

- Tu me raconteras ce qui te peine tant plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons manger. Grâce à l'argent que nous as donné Mendoza, nous avons eu les moyens de nous payer un vrai repas.

Esteban le suivit sans dire un mot. Marco fut étonné de constater le silence du jeune garçon. D'habitude, Esteban était un enfant plein d'énergie. À le voir aussi calme et peu bavard, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Le Père Marco posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Esteban pour le rassurer. Les deux descendirent les vastes escaliers avant d'arriver dans le gigantesque réfectoire. Tous les moines étaient déjà assis à la table. Esteban et le Père Marco s'assirent à leur place et commencèrent à manger en silence. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la crise économique, les moines eurent enfin droit à autre chose que du pain et de l'eau à peine potable : à présent, ils avaient droit à de la soupe. Bien qu'Esteban détestait les repas au monastère, qui étaient bien trop silencieux à son goût, il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir manger à sa faim. Après avoir passé des jours à ne manger que du pain sec sans beurre, n'importe quoi lui paraissait délicieux. Le Père Marco, quant à lui, semblait comblé de voir son fils adoptif avec autant d'apétit. Esteban remarqua cependant une chose : le Père Marco n'avait pas touché à son bol de soupe :

- Père, vous ne mangez pas?

- Pas aujourd'hui, Esteban.

- Ça fait des jours que nous n'avons presque rien mangé! s'exclama pourtant le garçon. Vous devez sûrement être affamé.

- Pas vraiment. Tu peux avoir mon bol de soupe si tu veux.

Esteban refusa de tourner autour du pot davantage :

- Mon père, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous devez me dire ce qui se passe!

- Esteban…

Le garçon l'interrompit avec fougue :

- Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Le ton d'Esteban était sans réplique. Le Père Marco n'avait plus le choix. Il devait enfin avouer la dure vérité.

- Esteban, je dois te dire quelque chose qui va sans doute te troubler…

Le vieillard prit une profonde respiration. Il avoua avec tristesse :

- Ma vie s'achève. Je suis vieux et malade. Il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre…

Les yeux d'Esteban s'emplirent de larmes. Le Père Marco continua :

- Tant qu'à mourir, aussi bien mourir en paix. Esteban, mon enfant, promets-moi de rester ici. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais quitter ce monastère.

- Plus… plus jamais? fit Esteban, la voix étouffée par les sanglots.

- Je veux te savoir en sécurité… et il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécuritaire que ce monastère, crois-moi. Si tu pars à la recherche de… de ces cités d'or, tu devras affronter des centaines de dangers. Tu pourrais y laisser ta vie. Esteban, je fais cela pour ton bien…

Esteban éclata :

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça!? s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Comment peux-tu décider de MON avenir!? Ma place est auprès de Zia, Tao et Mendoza! C'est MON destin de trouver les sept cités d'or!

Le Père Marco se leva à son tour avec colère :

- Ta place est auprès de Dieu, et tu le sais bien! Et tu ne quitteras plus jamais ce monastère, ça tu peux me croire!

Désespéré, Esteban sortit du réfectoire en courant, essayant de cacher ses larmes le plus possible. Dès que l'enfant fut parti, le Père Marco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abattu. Les autres moines le fixèrent en silence, ce qui le fit sentir encore plus mal.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Sitôt celui-ci terminé, les moines se levèrent et quittèrent le réfectoire. Le Père Marco se vit forcé de les imiter. Le pauvre homme voulait tant qu'Esteban soit en sécurité, sous le toit protecteur du Bon Dieu…

* * *

Esteban était couché sur le ventre, la tête cachée sous son oreiller. Combien de temps avait-il pleuré? Cinq minutes? Deux heures? Le garçon ne savait plus quoi faire. Que choisir? Le Père Marco ou sa quête pour trouver les cités d'or? Il repensait à Tao, Mendoza et Zia… _sa_ Zia. Cette magnifique jeune Inca, qu'il avait juré de protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Et Tao, ce garçon avait qui il se chamaillait sans cesse, mais qu'il aimait bien malgré tout. Et Mendoza, ce marin au cœur d'or qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Esteban leva subitement la tête. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Et il ne s'était pas trompé : un moine entra. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme assez petit, aux cheveux droits et à la longue barbe blanche. Esteban s'assit et fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre, mais le moine savait qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, dit-il doucement.

L'enfant tourna brusquement la tête. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais son teint légèrement rouge laissait entendre qu'il avait pleuré. Le vieux moine continua :

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu veux accomplir ton destin, mais tu as peur de décevoir le Père Marco. Je me trompe?

Esteban ne répondit pas. Le vieillard s'assit à ses côtés :

- Esteban, sais-tu ce que le Bon Dieu nous dit souvent?

- « Aimez-vous les uns les autres », répondit sans hésiter le garçon.

Le moine répliqua cependant :

- Oui, mais il y a autre chose encore.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- « Le cœur humain est libre ».

Esteban le regarda curieusement :

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- On ne peut pas forçer un cœur à agir contre sa volonté. Écoute bien, mon garçon. Écoute attentivement. Que dit ton cœur, Esteban?

Esteban semblait surpris. Le vieil homme sourit et se leva. Il saisit le médaillon doré de l'enfant qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il invita Esteban à se lever et à se placer devant lui. Le vieillard attacha avec soin le collier autour du maigre cou du garçon et dit avec sagesse :

- N'oublie pas qui tu es, Fils du Soleil.

Esteban baissa les yeux sur son médaillon, songeur. À peine eut-il relevé la tête que le vieux moine était déjà parti.

Le garçon savait. À présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il retira sa longue robe de bure d'un coup sec. Esteban se leva et s'empara de sa dague, qu'il glissa dans le porte dague accroché à sa ceinture. Cela fait, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit patiemment que la nuit tombe.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Le capitaine Gaspard s'approcha du monastère, le sac d'Esteban dans les mains. Il était toujours aussi frustré de s'être encore une fois fait avoir par Mendoza. _Si ce marin de malheur n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas obligé d'aller redonner ce sac à cette petite peste d'Esteban, _pensa-t-il avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur.

Il s'avança vers la demeure et vit alors un spectacle inhabituel.

Il vit une silhouette sortir par une fenêtre et, accroché à une longue corde, descendre le long du mur du monastère.

- HÉ! cria Gaspard. TOI, LÀ-HAUT! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?

La silhouette s'arrêta net et regarda en bas, surprise. Gaspard s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un vêtu d'une robe de bure. Quel sorte de moine pourrait bien chercher à s'enfuir de chez lui!? Le capitaine de la garde s'approcha davantage.

Cette personne qui tentait de s'enfuir du monastère, Gaspard la connaissait. Oh oui, il ne connaissait que trop bien.

C'était Esteban.

Maintenant que le garçon avait osé regarder en bas, il fut pris d'un vertige soudain. Sa phobie des hauteurs l'avait rattrapé. Il avait beau essayer de garder la tête haute, mais il commençait à se sentir étourdi, comme si tout tournait autour de lui. _Oh non… ça recommence!_ pensa-t-il, paniqué. Esteban ferma les yeux et tenta de continuer à descendre, mais il glissa. Heureusement, il parvint à se raccrocher à la corde. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un homme qui l'observait d'en bas. Désespéré, Esteban cria :

- AIDEZ-MOI! JE VAIS TOMBER!

Gaspard ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose… le capitaine hésita. Le fugitif continuait de crier à l'aide. Gaspard finit par céder et se plaça juste devant le mur du monastère :

- C'EST BON! TU PEUX LÂCHER CETTE CORDE!

C'est sans vraiment le vouloir qu'Esteban lâcha la corde. Il poussa un cri déchirant tandis qu'il chutait dans le vide…

… puis il atterrit directement dans les bras de Gaspard.

En tombant, sa capuche avait été rejetée en arrière, dévoilant son visage. Le capitaine Gaspard le reconnut aussitôt :

- E-Esteban!?

En reconnaissait le capitaine de la garde, Esteban prit peur et se libéra de son emprise avant de partir en courant.

- EH! cria Gaspard. Tu as oublié ton sac!

Mais l'enfant était déjà bien loin.

* * *

*** Note de l'auteure:** D'où je viens, on dit "souper" pour désigner le troisième repas de la journée.


	5. Chapitre 3: Entre toi et moi

Chapitre 3 : Entre toi et moi

_Le lendemain…_

Partout dans la ville, des dizaines d'affiches étaient collées un peu partout. Elle disaient toutes la même chose.

**DISPARU**

**Esteban de Sandoval, dit « Le Fils du Soleil »**

**Si vous le voyez, avertissez immédiatement le Père Marco.**

**RÉCOMPENSE : Dix pièces d'or**

Tous les passants se ruaient devant les pancartes. Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro étaient, comme tout le monde, plantés devant les affiches.

- Dix pièces d'or! Finalement, il nous est bien utile, ce garçon! s'exclama Pedro.

- Di-di-dix pièces d'o-or… rêvessa Sancho.

Mendoza fixait la pancarte, l'air songeur. Pedro se tourna vers Sancho et déclara, un gros sourire aux lèvres :

- Moi, je pars à sa recherche tout de suite! Premier arrivé, premier servi!

- Ah-ah et ben ça-ça c'est ce que t-tu c-crois! répliqua Sancho.

Les deux inséparables partirent en courant, déterminé à retrouver l'enfant pour avoir leurs dix pièces d'or. Mais Mendoza se retourna et les arrêta :

- Eh, vous deux! Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir sans moi?

Son ton autoritaire fit trembler les deux marins. Mendoza pouvait être très intimidant quand il le voulait. Pedro bredouilla :

- On… on n'allait pas partir sans toi! Franchement, pour qui tu nous prends?

Mendoza se contenta de soupirer. Il les fixa avec son habituel air sévère :

- Bien. Commençons nos recherches. Esteban pourrait être n'importe où, il faut bien regarder.

Son visage affichait maintenant une expression pensive :

- Peut-être qu'en même temps nous découvrirons_ pourquoi_ il a fui le monastère…

- C'est vrai ça, acquiesça Pedro. Je me demande pourquoi il est parti.

- Bon, déclara Mendoza, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Nous allons partir chacun dans notre direction, puis nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure. Compris?

Sancho et Pedro s'amusèrent à imiter des soldats de l'armée et se mirent en position garde-à-vous :

- Compris, Capitaine Mendoza!

- Com-com-compris, ca-capitaine!

Et ils partirent en courant en criant à tue-tête : « Nous serons riches! À nous les dix pièces d'or! Lalalalalère!». Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Mendoza croisa les bras et soupira. Il s'est enfin débarrassé des deux hommes. _Mes recherches seront beaucoup plus faciles maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'occuper de ces deux clowns, _songea-t-il. C'est ainsi qu'il s'avançait dans les rues bondées de monde. Les gens se bousculaient pour chercher Esteban, car ils espéraient tous que ces dix pièces d'or suffisent à nourrir leur famille. Mendoza regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes. Esteban pourrait être n'importe où. Mais le marin était déterminé. En fait, il était surtout très inquiet. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à ce garçon qu'il aimait comme son propre fils? Mais Mendoza se rassura : _Il doit sûrement être quelque part à Barcelone. À son âge, il n'as pas dû aller bien loin…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi Esteban s'est-il enfui de chez lui? Mendoza jugea qu'il serait plus efficace de se rendre au monastère avant de commencer ses recherches. Le Père Marco pourrait sûrement lui fournir des informations supplémentaires. Après quelques minutes de marche, il parvint au monastère. Il frappa à la porte. C'est le Père Marco qui ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit Mendoza, il s'empressa de demander, plein d'espoir :

- Mendoza! Avez-vous retrouvé Esteban?

- Non, hélas. Je suis venu pour vous poser quelques questions. Auriez-vous une idée ce qui a poussé cet enfant à faire une telle fugue?

Le Père Marco semblait attristé. Sous le regard insistant de Mendoza, il finit par avouer :

- Ma vie s'achève, et Esteban a fini par s'en douter. J'ai dû lui avouer la vérité. Ça l'a énormément troublé. Le pauvre s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Mendoza se sentit mal pour Esteban. Le garçon doit énormément souffrir en ce moment. Après le Père Rodriguez, c'est maintenant au tour du Père Marco... il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Le vieillard était complètement abattu. Après un moment d'hésitation, le Père Marco finit par ajouter :

- Toutefois, il y a autre chose. Je voulais lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds hors du monastère. Je voulais qu'il soit en sécurité, ici, sous la protection du Seigneur. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il voulait à tout prix partir à la recherche de ces « cités d'or ».

Mendoza sortit de sa poche le disque doré qui manquait pour compléter le médaillon d'Esteban :

- Esteban a été _choisi_, Père Marco. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ce médaillon devient inutilisable. Seul Esteban et Zia peuvent ouvrir les sept cités d'or. Car ce sont eux, les Élus.

Le Père Marco semblait un peu étonné par cette déclaration. Esteban cherchera les cités d'or, tel est son destin. Telle est la volonté de Dieu. Il ne peut s'y opposer.

- Je comprends, Mendoza, dit-il finalement.

Après un bref silence, Mendoza tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Père Marco l'arrêta :

- Mendoza! Attendez!

Le marin se retourna subitement. Le Père déclara :

- Avant de partir, vous devez me promettre quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Jurez-moi de protéger Esteban. Jurez-moi que vous seriez prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui venir en aide.

Mendoza répondit courageusement :

- Soyez sans crainte. Je protégerai cet enfant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua le Père Marco. Je sais qu'avec vous, Esteban n'aura plus rien à craindre.

Mendoza s'inclina et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

* * *

La petite auberge de Barcelone était déserte… enfin presque. Seul Rico, l'aubergiste, un homme enlevoppé à l'épaisse moustache noire, y était encore. Tous les habitants étaient partis à la recherche du jeune Esteban, disparu depuis maintenant une demi-journée. Seul Rico ne s'était toujours pas lancé à sa recherche.

Soudain, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et la petite clochette située au-dessus de celle-ci se mit à sonner. Rico déposa aussitôt le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer sur le comptoir. Il leva la tête, surpris, et regarda le nouvel arrivant entrer. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, élégamment vêtu. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou. Malgré que ceux-ci soient gris, l'homme semblait plutôt jeune.

En le voyant, Rico ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet homme, c'était Gomez, un-ex officier de l'armée espagnole! Gomez était connu pour sa cruauté, et était aussi craint que respecté. Rico ne put s'empêcher de frisonner. Gomez s'avança calmement, comme un félin s'approchant de sa proie :

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'aviez pas fermé votre auberge suite à la nouvelle de la disparition d'Esteban… partir à la recherche de cet enfant serait la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas? Et puis ces dix pièces d'or, vous vous en fichez? Mourir de faim ne vous dérange point? C'est à peine si vous pouvez nourrir la moitié de vos clients…

- Où vous voulez en venir? hésita Rico, qui tentait d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Gomez jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, tout en continuant de parler :

- Cette auberge est remplie de cachettes intéressantes, vous ne trouvez pas? C'est l'endroit idéal pour cacher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un!

Rico frisonna davantage. L'ex-officier le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui fit paniquer l'homme davantage.

- Je sais qu'Esteban se cache ici, quelque part, à Barcelone… et quoi de mieux qu'une auberge pour se cacher?

- Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Rico, dont le teint pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Je sais qu'il est ici. J'ignore pourquoi vous l'avez enlevé, mais je ne vous laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts…

Rico riposta avec énergie :

- Je n'ai pas enlevé Esteban! C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de le cacher!

Gomez ouvrit de grand yeux, puis répliqua avec méfiance :

- Ah bon? Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi ce garçon a fait une chose pareille.

- Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, mais puisque que vous insistez… L'heure de la mort du Père Marco approche à grands pas. Lorsqu'Esteban l'a appris, il a été bouleversé. Il s'est donc réfugié ici, et il m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Comme il pleuvait dehors, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. Depuis, il reste enfermé dans la chambre que je lui ai prêté et refuse de voir qui que ce soit, même moi.

Gomez ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de où se situaient habituellement les chambres. Rico s'étonna :

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites? Je vous ai dis qu'Esteban ne voulait voir personne!

Gomez se retourna avec brusquerie. Un horrible sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortit son épée. Rico n'eut guère le temps de réagir. Gomez lui sauta dessus et l'assoma avec la partie non-coupante de son épée. L'aubergiste s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé.

Le commandant partit en direction de l'endroit où se situait les chambres, confiant. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes, sauf une. Gomez tourna la poignée de celle-ci et se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte. Il entendit alors une voix d'enfant s'élever :

- Rico? C'est toi?

Gomez entra dans la pièce, épée à la main. Esteban se releva brusquement et étouffa un cri :

- Gomez! Mais que faites-vous ici!?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Fils du Soleil. Toi seul, avec Zia, pouvez me guider jusqu'aux cités d'or. C'est décidé, tu pars avec moi pour le Nouveau Monde!

Esteban recula, tout en tentant de cacher son médaillon. Gomez s'approchait dangeureusement.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit! riposta le garçon. Le Père Marco ne vous laissera jamais faire une telle chose!

L'enfant brûlait d'envie de partir à la recherche des cités, mais si c'était pour être en compagnie du redoutable commandant Gomez, qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui et à Zia d'innombrables fois, c'était hors de question! Gomez ricana d'un rire à glaçer le sang :

- Tu fais moins le fier quand personne n'est pas là pour te protéger, pas vrai?

Il sortit une fléchette empoisonnée de sa poche et la lança. Esteban n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La fléchette s'enfonça dans son bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effrondra à plat ventre sur le sol, sous le regard satisfait du cruel commandant Gomez.

* * *

Mendoza contempla l'horizon depuis son navire. Celui-ci partira bientôt pour le Nouveau Continent, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le marin aurait tout donné pour retarder le départ du voyage : Mendoza n'avait pas toujours pas trouvé Esteban, et pourtant il avait cherché dans tout Barcelone. Mais il était miantenant trop tard pour recommencer ses recherches : le bateau ne partira que dans quelques minutes, à son grand désespoir. À présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier pour qu'il aille bien. Le navigateur sortit la pièce qui complétait le médaillon d'Esteban et la regarda tristement. Mendoza se souvint des aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Esteban et ses deux amis Zia et Tao. L'homme s'était énormément attaché aux trois enfants, mais c'était surtout Esteban qu'il aimait. Car derrière le comportement enfantin du garçon se cachait une certaine maturité et une volonté à aider ceux dans le besoin. Certes, Esteban avait, comme tout le monde, ses petits défauts. Mendoza se remémora presque avec amusement des petites crises de colère que piquait parfois l'enfant et de ses nombreuses chicanes avec Tao.

Soudain, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'un marin qui criait :

- HISSEZ LES VOILES ET LEVEZ L'ANCRE! NOUS PARTONS!

Le bateau s'éloigna lentement du port. Mendoza regarda avec tristesse Barcelone s'éloigner. Plus la terre s'éloignait et plus son inquiétude grandissait. Il aurait tant aimé avoir Esteban à ses côtés. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur? Et s'il s'était blessé? Un enfant si fragile…

Mendoza se resaisit. Non, c'était impossible. Et puis, les gens l'ont sans doute déjà retrouvé à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être le garçon était-il bien en sécurité au monastère, en compagnie du Père Marco? On ne sait jamais. _Je m'inquiète pour rien,_ songea Mendoza en rangeant le demi-médaillon d'Esteban dans sa poche.

Le début du voyage se fit calmement. Cependant, il commença à pleuvoir quelques heures après le départ. Heureusement, il y avait peu de vagues, l'équipage n'avait donc rien à craindre. Pour se protéger de la pluie, presque tous les marins se sont réfugiés dans la cale du bateau, dont Mendoza. Celui-ci, assis confortablement sur une chaise, examinait attentivement la carte qui le mènera en Amérique. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il leva la tête et reconnut Gomez.

- Eh bien, dit Gomez. Vous avez finalement décidé de venir malgré le fait que vous sachiez que le jeune Esteban était resté à Barcelone.

- En effet, répliqua Mendoza, impassible.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites, à ainsi contempler cette carte?

- Je tente de trouver une façon d'arriver au Nouveau Monde tout en évitant le détroit de Magellan, répondit Mendoza, toujours aussi neutre.

L'homme se souvenait très bien du diabolique détroit de Magellan. D'ailleurs, l'équipage avait bien failli y laisser leur vie. Ils avaient traversé ce dangeureux détroit pour se rendre en Amérique, il y a de cela quelques mois. S'il avaient traversé le détroit sains et saufs, c'était grâce à Esteban qui avait, inconsciemment, appelé le Soleil. Ce moment avait été l'ultime preuve qu'Esteban avait bien mérité son titre de « Fils du Soleil ».

_Esteban…_ songea Mendoza. _Esteban, Enfant du Soleil… tu me manques tant._


	6. Chapitre 4: Le plan de Gomez

Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Gomez

La tempête dura quelques jours. Le temps passait lentement. Pour se distraire, les marins s'étaient réfugiés dans la cale du navire et parlaient, buvaient ou racontaient des histoires. À présent que la pluie s'était intensifiée, et le navire tanguait dangeureusement. Gomez était assis à une table, juste en face de Gaspard. Les deux semblaient être en pleine conversation. Mendoza, quant à lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart. Assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la voix de Gomez.

- Capitaine Gaspard, commença Gomez. Comme je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. Quelque chose qui nous guidera vers les légendaires cités d'or… quelque chose qui fera de nous des hommes riches.

- Seigneur Gomez, vous m'intriguez, répliqua Gaspard. De quoi s'agit-il?

Mendoza tourna brusquement la tête vers les deux hommes, curieux. Le navigateur ne portait pas ces deux-là dans son cœur et se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mijoter. Gomez jeta des regards méfiants autour de lui avant de reprendre :

- Mieux vaut ne pas en parler ici. Allons plutôt à un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Vous avez raison, seigneur Gomez, répondit le capitaine Gaspard.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait une petite porte. Mendoza les regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu cette porte auparavant. Dès que Gaspard et Gomez eurent traversé celle-ci, Mendoza se releva et partit à son tour vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Le marin se trouvait à présent dans une petite pièce obscure. Heureusement, les ténèbres empêchaient Gaspard et Gomez de se rendre compte de sa présence. Mendoza se cacha silencieusement derrière un meuble avec l'agilité d'un félin. Il dut faire un effort suprême pour ne pas surgir de sa cachette et de se jeter sur Gaspard et Gomez, épée à la main. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un poteau. Un jeune garçon y était attaché, les mains liés derrière le dos. Il était assis par terre, la tête baissée. Malgré l'obscurité qui y régnait, Mendoza crut reconnaître cette silhouette mince élancée, ces cheveux assez longs, et ces grands yeux noirs. Était-ce…?

- Dites-moi que je rêve, seigneur Gomez! fit Gaspard avec étonnement. Vous avez capturé l'Enfant du Soleil…

- Ce garçon nous guidera jusqu'aux cités d'or, il n'a pas le choix. Grâce à lui, nous serons riches.

Le prisonnier leva la tête avec fougue :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Jamais vous n'aurez les richesses des cités d'or!

- Ah bon!? Tu crois ça? trancha Gaspard d'un ton aggressif.

Il leva le poing pour le frapper. Esteban ferma les yeux, effrayé. Cependant, Gomez déposa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine de la garde pour le calmer.

- Je vous en prie, capitaine, ne faites pas cela. Si nous voulons que le Fils du Soleil coopère, nous devons bien le traiter. Et puis, il serait bien trop cruel de frapper ainsi un enfant aussi… innocent.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Esteban et dit d'un ton rassurant :

- N'aie crainte. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. Nous avons simplement besoin de ton aide, c'est tout. Guide-nous vers les cités, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande.

Mais Esteban n'avait pas l'intention de se se laisser faire. Il protesta courageusement :

- Pourquoi j'aiderais l'homme qui a osé capturer Zia?

Zia… le garçon ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Il se souvint de lorsqu'ils s'étaient recontrés, à bord de l'_Esperenza_… la pauvre jeune fille avait été kidnappé par Mendoza, qui travaillait à l'époque pour le gouverneur Pizarro. Mais depuis, Mendoza, s'étant attaché aux enfants, avait laissé tomber Pizarro et s'était donné mission de protéger Esteban et Zia, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais le problème, c'était que Zia était la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer les _quipus_, objets d'origine Inca qui contenaient des informations sur l'emplacement des cités d'or. C'est pour cela que Gomez voulait la capturer, afin qu'elle le mène aux cités. Il avait tenté de la kidnapper d'innombrables reprises, mais grâce à Esteban et Tao, elle lui échappait toujours.

Mais passons.

Devant l'impudence d'Esteban, Gaspard devint rouge de colère, mais résista à l'envie de remettre l'enfant à sa place d'un bon coup de poing. Gomez regarda Esteban dans les yeux et dit calmement :

- Si tu nous aides et que nous parvenons à pénétrer la deuxième cité d'or, peut-être y trouveras-tu des informations sur tes origines, sur ton passé… et sur ton père. Tu te souviens de ton père, n'est-ce pas?

L'expression sur le visage d'Esteban changea subitement. Il se remémora du Prophète Voyageur avec son masque d'or… il se souvint de la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue…

_Ne l'oublie pas, Esteban... Un fils doit dépasser son père._

- Mon… mon père? fit faiblement Esteban, dont la voix ressemblait davantage à un gémissement qu'à un murmure.

Mendoza, toujours dissmulé derrière un meuble, jugea que c'en était trop. À présent, Gomez essayait de le manipuler! Furieux, il sortit de sa cachette, vif comme l'éclair. Gomez se retourna et s'exclama :

- Mendoza! Mais que faites-vous ici!?

Gaspard semblait tout aussi surpris. Esteban, quant à lui, avait à présent les yeux remplis d'espoir. Il s'écria :

- Oh, Mendoza!

Mendoza, tel un héros, sortit son épée et la pointa vers Gaspard et Gomez.

- Il suffit, seigneur Gomez! déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Inutile d'être si hostile, répliqua pourtant l'intéressé. Je n'ai guère l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de mal à cet enfant.

Mais Mendoza ne se laissa pas faire. La voix du Père Marco résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit, tel un fantôme du passé :

_« Jurez-moi de protéger Esteban. Jurez-moi que vous seriez prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui venir en aide. »_

C'est pourquoi le navigateur rétorqua d'une voix forte :

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous n'avez rien contre l'idée de libérer Esteban.

- Esteban ne quittera pas cette pièce, riposta Gomez. L'équipage ne doit pas être au courant de sa visite ici. Tout comme vous, d'ailleurs…

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage :

- Mon cher Mendoza, sachez que je n'ai aucun plaisir à faire cela, mais vous avez osé vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Pour cela, vous allez le payer de votre vie.

Gomez sortit son épée et bondit sur Mendoza tel un tigre enragé. Cependant, le navigateur l'évita de justesse. Le marin lui adressa alors un puissant coup de poing derrière la tête. Gomez fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tenta de se relever, mais Mendoza le plaqua sur le mur et appuya son épée sur sa gorge. Gaspard intervint aussitôt. Il sortit son épée et se précipita vers les deux hommes pour sauver Gomez.

Esteban refusait d'assister au combat sans rien faire. Hors de question de regarder Gomez, Gaspard et Mendoza s'entre-tuer sans réagir! Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il plaça sa jambe juste devant Gaspard, le faisait aussitôt trébucher. L'homme tomba par terre dans un grand vacarme. Gomez profita de la distraction pour adresser un puissant coup de pied à Mendoza, qui recula, aveuglé par la douleur. Gapard surgit dans son dos et tenta de la frapper avec son épée, mais Mendoza l'esquiva juste à temps. Le navigateur attrappa son épée et la cogna si fort contre celle de Gaspard que l'épée du capitaine de la garde fut tranchée en deux. Gaspard poussa un cri de rage. Au moment où celui-ci leva le poing pour frapper Mendoza, un minuscule couteau surgit des ténèbres et se ficha dans sa poitrine. Gaspard s'écroula, inanimé. Gomez se précipita vers Mendoza, furieux. Mais un autre couteau surgit de l'obscurité et l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il s'effrondra à son tour. Stupéfait, Mendoza se tourna vers le fond de la pièce. Un homme dont la capuche rouge foncée cachait son visage surgit de l'obscurité. Il était très grand et dépassait Mendoza de beaucoup. Il portait une longue tunique violette sombre, et des gants d'un rouge foncé. L'étranger jeta un coup d'œil aux corps de Gaspard et Gomez. Mendoza s'agenouilla près d'Esteban et, à l'aide de son épée, coupa les liens qui retenaient le jeune garçon. Sitôt cela fait, il se releva, imité par Esteban.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait? fit Mendoza en fixait l'étranger de son regard méfiant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le nouveau venu. Ils sont toujours vivants... mais c'est tout juste.

La voix de l'homme était glaciale et terrifiante. Esteban frisonna. Mendoza se tourna vers lui et chuchota de façon à ce que l'étranger ne puisse pas l'entendre :

- Reste derrière moi, Esteban. Cet homme ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Le garçon obéit. Mais à peine s'était-il caché derrière Mendoza que l'inconnu se volatilisa. Il avait complètement disparu. Esteban cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'homme avait bel et bien été englouti par les ténèbres. L'enfant se tourna vers Mendoza. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, la peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux noirs. Mendoza s'en rendit compte. Il prit Esteban par la main et dit doucement, d'une voix rassurante et pleine de tendresse :

- Ça va aller, Esteban. Tout est fini, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Mais le jeune garçon était tout sauf rassuré. Il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Mendoza… que va-t-il arriver à Gaspard et Gomez?

Sa question sembla surprendre Mendoza. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant. L'homme finit par avouer, l'air grave :

- Ils ont reçu les poignards directement dans le cœur. Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent survivre à cela.

- Que doit-on faire, alors? questionna Esteban, le regard triste.

- Laissons-les ici et sortons vite de cette pièce. Pour l'instant, nous allons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'accord?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Esteban riposta avec frénésie :

- Des hommes ont été tués sous mes yeux et tu veux que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé!? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Mendoza?

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. La panique se lut sur le visage de Mendoza :

- Esteban! Est-ce que ça va?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le garçon ne reprenne ses esprits :

- Ça va aller, Mendoza. Je vais bien.

Le navigateur remarqua cependant la blessure qu'avait laissée la flèche empoisonnée de Gomez. Il déclara alors :

- Ces deux fous t'ont injecté de la drogue. Les monstres! Faire une telle chose à un enfant…

L'homme examina la blessure pendant un court moment. Il ajouta :

- Heureusement, ce n'était pas une drogue très forte. Les effets devraient disparaître d'ici demain.

- Mendoza… commença Esteban d'une voix faible.

Mais Mendoza l'interrompit :

- Sortons vite de cette pièce.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, entraînant Esteban avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale de la cale du bateau, où tous les marins se trouvaient. Dès qu'ils virent Esteban, les exclamations fusèrent.

- Hé! Mais c'est Esteban!

- Le Fils du Soleil est avec nous!

- Ça alors!

Un marin se tourna vers Esteban et demanda :

- Il y a une énorme tempête dehors. Et si tu invoquais le Soleil pour la faire cesser?

- Allez, Esteban! s'exclama un autre. Appelle le Soleil!

Mendoza regarda les marins d'un air sévère et riposta d'un ton sans réplique :

- Excusez-nous, mais Esteban voudrait être seul pour le moment.

L'homme prit l'enfant par la main et l'entraîna avec lui de force. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Sur ce, il invita Esteban à entrer dans la pièce. Sitôt cela fait, il entra à son tour et s'assura de fermer la porte à clé, histoire que personne ne vienne les déranger. Sa chambre était petite et composée d'un lit et d'une petite table. Mendoza se tourna alors vers Esteban et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le garçon obéit et Mendoza vint s'installer à ses côtés. Le regard du navigateur semblait grave et strict, mais on pouvait aussi y lire de l'inquiétude. Beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- Dis-moi, Esteban… Gaspard et Gomez t'ont-ils bien traité? T'ont-ils blessé?

- Non…

- T'ont-ils menacé?

- Pas vraiment…

Mendoza plongea son regard autoritaire dans celui d'Esteban.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que quelque chose te trouble.

Le garçon avoua d'une voix hésitante :

- Cet homme avec la capuche… de quel droit a-t-il assassiné Gaspard et Gomez sous mes yeux…?

- Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua Mendoza. C'était inévitable. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu empêcher ce meurtre de se produire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Esteban ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rester immobile, le regard vide.

- Préfères-tu que je te laisse seul? demanda finalement Mendoza après un court moment de silence.

Esteban fit oui de la tête. Mendoza n'insista pas et se leva. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il s'adressa à Esteban :

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma derrière lui. Esteban soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Il passa de longues minutes à observer le plafond. Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, mais les paroles de Gomez hantait toutes ses pensées.

_« Si tu nous aides et que nous parvenons à pénétrer la deuxième cité d'or, peut-être y trouveras-tu des informations sur tes origines, sur ton passé… et sur ton père. Tu te souviens de ton père, n'est-ce pas? »_

Le Prophète Voyageur... son père. Esteban ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, après toutes ces années, dans la première cité d'or. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses paroles, de son masque d'or, de sa main posée avec affection sur sa joue…

- Père… murmura doucement l'enfant. Reviens vite… je t'attends.

Sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Des explosions. Des flammes. Une chaleur insupportable. La première des légendaires cités d'or était en train de se refermer…

Un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au masque d'or se tenait près d'Esteban :

- Esteban… tu dois partir… la cité d'or est en train de se détruire…

- Non! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner!

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Les vapeurs toxiques que dégagent les flammes peuvent te tuer! Tu dois t'enfuir!

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que son masque doré commença à fondre sous la chaleur. Le Prophète Voyageur hurla de souffrance.

- PAPA! cria Esteban, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Sauve-toi, Esteban! Pars pendant qu'il est encore temps! ordonna le Prophète, suffoquant à cause des vapeurs que dégageait le feu.

Sous le regard horrifié d'Esteban, l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, son masque fondant comme de la neige au Soleil. Terrifié, le garçon s'enfuit en courant pour retrouver ses amis, mais il se rendit compte qu'il les avait perdus de vue.

- Zia! Tao! Mendoza! Où êtes-vous?

Ses appels furent sans réponse. Le garçon était seul. Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

* * *

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Esteban se réveilla en hurlant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son front était couvert de sueur. L'enfant regarda autour de lui et reconnut bientôt la chambre de Mendoza._ Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…_ songea-t-il, bien que peu rassuré.

C'est à ce moment précis que Mendoza fit son entrée :

- Esteban! Tout va bien?

Il s'assit sur le lit et remarqua les yeux remplis de larmes du garçon :

- Esteban… est-ce moi ou tu as pleuré?

L'enfant répondit d'une voix faible et étouffée :

- Tout va bien, Mendoza… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar assez intense à ce que je vois, commenta Mendoza en essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles d'Esteban. Qu'as-tu rêvé?

- Il y avait des flammes…. j'étais seul avec le Prophète Voyageur… il suffoquait à cause de la chaleur. Il mourait sous mes yeux…

La voix du garçon se brisa. Mendoza se sentit mal. Voir Esteban souffrir le faisait souffrir aussi. Il entoura les épaules frêles d'Esteban de ses bras musclés pour le rassurer :

- Oublie tout ça. Bientôt, nous serons en Amérique…

Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur le visage d'Esteban, qui s'exclama :

- Zia et Tao! Je vais enfin pouvoir les revoir!

Mendoza sourit à son tour.


	7. … Avant de continuer

**….. Avant de continuer …..**

Avant de continuer, voici un petit "interview" pour faire le point. (voir ce qui est à améliorer, etc.)

**Miss-FictionRoman, comment trouvez-vous votre fiction? Êtes-vous fière de ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'à maintenant?**

Assez, oui. Je trouve que je mets beaucoup plus de détails qu'avant, ce qui fait que ma fiction fait plus "adulte". Pour m'aider à mettre plus de détails, je me dis que je veux que le lecteur puisse s'imaginer de quoi les personnages ont l'air, à quoi ils pensent, etc. Sinon, je trouve que dans ma fiction, Esteban joue un rôle un peu moins important que dans la série… mais il s'affirmera plus dans les prochains chapitres, vous verrez.

**Parlant d'Esteban...**

Dans ma fiction, je trouve qu'Esteban est un peu plus fragile que dans la série. En fait, j'essaie de respecter le plus possible sa personnalité dans la SAISON 2. Dans la saison 1, Esteban est un garçon fier et courageux. Dans la saison 2, il a un peu perdu son courage et est nettement plus fragile et sensible. Que voulez-vous, je suis de ceux qui regardent la saison 2! Il n'empêche, je trouve que le Esteban de ma fiction est un peu trop faible. Je vais essayer de le rendre plus courageux dans les prochains chapitres...

**Et Zia et Tao? Quand est-ce qu'on va les voir?**

Ah, ah, ah! Surprise surprise! On les verra assez bientôt. Un peu de patience!

**En ce qui concerne Zia et Tao, allez-vous les faire plus comme dans la saison 1 ou plus comme dans la saison 2?**

Ça dépend. Pour Tao, ce sera un peu un mélange des deux, bien qu'il ressemblera davantage au Tao de la saison 2. En ce qui concerne Zia, elle va graduellement évoluer de la saison 1 à la saison 2. Au début, elle sera assez timide et réservée, comme dans la saison 1. Mais petit à petit, elle deviendra la jeune fille courageuse et fonceuse que l'on voit dans la saison 2...

**Que pensez-vous de la relation qui unit Mendoza et Esteban?**

On s'entend tous pour dire que Mendoza est très protecteur envers Esteban. Personnellement, j'adore la relation qui les unit. Je me souviens de l'épisode 21 de la saison 2... Après avoir retrouvé Mendoza (qui avait été jeté en bas d'un précipice par Zarès), Esteban s'était jeté dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer: "Aaaaw, ils sont trop cutes!". Personnellement, si leur différence d'âge aurait été moins grande, j'aurais bien aimé les voir tomber amoureux. (eh oui!)

**Pourquoi avoir fait mourir Gaspard et Gomez?**

Eh bien, je devais trouver un prétexte pour que le combat entre ces deux-là et Mendoza finisse… et puis, je me suis dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un événement tragique pour faire avancer une histoire!

**Quel est votre personnage préféré dans _Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or_?**

ESTEBAAAAAN!

**Euh… à part Esteban?**

Mendoza, sans hésitation. Je le trouve super cool! C'est comme le Superman du 16ème siècle! Vous avez vu comment il se bat dans la saison 2? Il est super fort! C'est mon superhéros préféré! Sinon, j'adore Zia. Mais pas la Zia de la saison 1. La Zia de la saison 2. J'aime son côté doux, mais aussi son côté fonceur.


	8. Chapitre 5: Drame sur le navire

Chapitre 5 : Drame sur le navire

Le lendemain, la pluie avait cessé et le Soleil brillait de mille feux. C'était d'ailleurs la lumière éclatante du jour qui avait réveillé Esteban ce matin-là. Le garçon ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il était étendu sur un matelas situé sur le plancher, que Mendoza avait installé spécialement pour lui. Esteban s'étira et constata que Mendoza l'observait, assis sur son lit.

- Bon matin, Esteban, dit le navigateur. Tu as bien dormi?

L'enfant répondit par l'affirmative. Mendoza se leva et demanda :

- En cette belle journée, je vais aller contempler la vue depuis le pont du navire. Tu viens avec moi?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Esteban. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Esteban n'avait jamais aimé le bateau. À chaque fois, le mal de mer s'emparait de lui. Heureusement, cela devenait de moins en moins pire à chaque voyage. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait été en bateau : il était resté le cœur sur le bord des lèvres tout le long du voyage.

- Tu as déjà le mal de mer, c'est cela? demanda Mendoza.

- Oui, mais c'est moins pire que la dernière fois.

Mendoza répliqua avec un sourire :

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais venir avec moi. Le grand air te fera le plus grand bien.

- Tu as raison, fit Esteban en se levant, tentant d'ignorer le haut-le-cœur qu'il sentait venir.

* * *

Mendoza et Esteban regardaient l'horizon. Esteban ne cessait de penser au moment où il arrivera en Amérique. Il était tout excité à l'idée de revoir Zia et Tao. Les trois amis s'étaient quittés il y a seulement quelques mois. Mais pour Esteban, cela a semblé être une éternité. Comme il avait hâte de repartir à la recherche des mystérieuses cités d'or! Comme il avait hâte de piloter à nouveau le Grand Condor, ce magnifique oiseau doré qui l'avait mené partout à travers l'Amérique! Le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées, avait complètement oublié son mal de mer.

Il se tourna vers Mendoza. Il savourait cet instant de tranquilité et de bonheur. Mendoza lui rendit son sourire et glissa ses doigts dans ceux d'Esteban.

- Un peu de patience, Esteban. Plus que deux jours et nous serons arrivés au Nouveau Monde.

- J'ai entendu dire que le bateau s'arrêtera près du village Inca, dit Esteban. Est-ce vrai?

- En effet.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Zia… après tout ce temps…

Mendoza se sentit mal. Esteban ne savait pas que les Européens ne traitaient pas les Incas avec douceur… le village de Zia était peut-être complètement détruit à l'heure qu'il était. Il commença à se demander si Zia était toujours vivante… Mieux valait ne rien dire à Esteban, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Bientôt, un marin vint annoncer l'heure du dîner. Tout l'équipage descendit dans la cale du bateau et allèrent chercher leur ration de nourriture. Sitôt cela fait, Esteban et Mendoza se réfugièrent dans leur chambre avec leur repas. Ils s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs avant de commencer à manger. Ce fut Mendoza qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop de Barcelone?

- Un peu, avoua Esteban. Je suis inquiet pour le Père Marco. J'ai peur qu'il ne meure avant je ne revienne…

- Le Père Marco est un homme fort. La mort ne l'emportera pas si facilement, ça tu peux me croire.

Esteban semblait rassuré. Il était vrai que le Père Marco n'était pas si vieux que ça. Le Père Rodriguez était beaucoup plus âgé que lui le jour de sa mort. Le Père Rodriguez… cet homme généreux qui avait accueilli Esteban comme un fils qui avait pris soin de lui pendant plus de dix ans…

- Tu as raison, Mendoza, répondit Esteban. Mais je me sens mal de l'abandonner… il doit être mort d'inquiétude en ce moment. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir ainsi…

Mendoza répliqua cependant:

- Il ne s'inquiète pas. Avant que je ne parte à bord du navire, le Père Marco m'a fait faire une promesse.

- Une promesse? s'étonna l'enfant en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Celle de te protéger, Esteban. J'ai juré que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te venir en aide.

Le navigateur semblait sincère. Esteban fut très touché par ses paroles. Le garçon n'avait jamais osé le dire, mais il avait toujours considéré Mendoza comme son père. Mais savoir qu'il a juré devant le Père du monastère de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger… tout devint alors clair. L'enfant se remémora de l'expression de l'homme lorsqu'il combattait Gaspard et Gomez. Il y avait vu de la détermination.

- J'admire ton courage, Mendoza, finit-il par dire. Je te dois la vie.

- L'admiration est réciproque, Ô Fils du Soleil, répondit Mendoza avec un sourire.

Esteban n'arrivait pas à deviner si Mendoza était sincère ou s'il se moquait de lui. Mais il lui rendit son sourire malgré tout. Puis, le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Les deux compagnons se comprenaient simplement en échangeant des regards. Un simple coup d'œil pouvait tout dire.

À peine Esteban eut-il terminé son assiette qu'un horrible cri fendit l'air. Mendoza se leva avec brusquerie :

- Mais que se passe-t-il donc?

L'homme ouvrit légèrement la porte et vint jeter un coup d'œil. Puis, il ferma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Esteban, curieux.

- Ils ont découvert les corps de Gaspard et Gomez, répondit Mendoza, impassible.

Esteban ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête. À peine Mendoza eut-il fermé la porte que celle-ci se réouvrit aussitôt. Sancho et Pedro firent leur apparition. À l'extérieur de la chambre, il y avait un de ces vacarmes!

- Mendoza! s'écria Pedro. Gaspard et Gomez, il sont…

- Morts. Oui, je sais, coupa Mendoza d'un ton glacial.

- Tu-tu-tu le savais dé-dé-déjà? s'étonna Sancho.

Sancho et Pedro remarquèrent alors la présence d'Esteban.

- Esteban!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? fit Pedro, surpris.

Esteban allait répondre, mais Mendoza le fit à sa place :

- Esteban a été fait prisonnier par Gaspard et Gomez. Après une dure bataille, je suis parvenu à le sauver.

- Tu-tu-tu as tué G-Ga-Gaspard et Go-Gomez!? s'exclama Sancho, estomaqué.

- Non.

- Mais alors, qui les a tués, si ce n'est pas toi? répliqua Pedro, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Je l'ignore. Des poignards ont surgi des ténèbres et les ont tués. J'ignore qui est derrière cet horrible meurtre.

Esteban se leva avec fougue. Son visage affichait une expression déterminée.

- Nous devons le découvrir! s'écria-t-il. Peut-être que cet assassin va s'en prendre aux autres marins aussi! Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Mendoza acquiesça, mais ajouta :

- Cet homme peut devenir une véritable menace. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester avec moi en permanence. Compris?

Esteban fit simplement oui de la tête. À partir de maintenant, il savait que ce voyage n'allait plus être une partie de plaisir… de nouveaux cris se firent alors entendre. Esteban sentit son sang se glaçer. C'étaient des cris de désespoir et de souffrance. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de tragique qui se passait…

Mais soudain, la porte éclata en mille morceaux! Devant nos quatre héros se tenait à présent un grand homme vêtu d'une capuche… c'était l'assassin! Mendoza se plaça devant Esteban et sortit son épée :

- Esteban! Quoiqu'il arrive, reste derrière moi!

L'assassin eut un rire diabolique. Sancho et Pedro tremblaient comme des feuilles, morts de trouille.

- Comme c'est touchant… ricana l'assassin. Le célèbre capitaine Mendoza, prêt à se sacrifier pour un gamin…

Esteban constata avec horreur qu'à l'extérieur de la chambre, les autres membres de l'équipage gisaient sur le sol, inaminés!

- Écoute-moi bien, Mendoza, continua l'assassin. Je veux seulement l'enfant, rien de plus.

_Il veut me capturer, lui aussi?_ pensa Esteban. _Non mais c'est une véritable manie!_

- La puissance de cet enfant dépasse ce que tout être humain peut imaginer. Sois raisonnable, Mendoza. Donne-moi Esteban… sinon, c'est ta vie que je vais prendre! Alors, que choisis-tu?

- AUCUN DES DEUX! répondit Mendoza en bondissant sur lui, épée à la main.

Mais l'assassin avait plus de tour dans son sac. À l'aide de poignards dissimulés dans ses manches, il parvint à éviter d'être frappé par l'épée de Mendoza.

- Sancho! Pedro! Mettez Esteban à l'abri, vite! ordonna Mendoza.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Sancho et Pedro pour sortir de la pièce, suivis par Esteban.

- Non! pesta l'assassin.

Il tenta de partir à leur poursuite, mais Mendoza l'en empêcha. Les deux hommes se battaient comme des lions.

Pedro, Sancho et Esteban contournèrent les corps inanimés des marins. Ils montèrent l'échelle. À présent, ils étaient sur le pont du navire. Pedro ne savait plus trop quoi faire :

- Et puis là, on fait quoi?

Cependant, Esteban avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il désigna l'un des cinq canots de sauvetage :

- Prenons un canot de sauvetage et fuyons! Vite! Aidez-moi à le transporter!

Pedro et Sancho furent surpris par la soudaine maturité du garçon. Les deux marins se regardèrent stupidement pendant un moment. Puis, ils se dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient que se plier à sa volonté. Ils l'aidèrent à soulever le canot et le jetèrent dans la mer.

- Et maintenant, on saute! s'exclama Pedro en sautant du bateau.

Le marin atterrit directement dans le canot. Sancho sauta à son tour :

- J'-j'a-j'a-j'arrive!

Il atterrit aux côtés de Pedro. Son poids fit tanguer le canot. À présent, seul Esteban était resté sur la navire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? fit Pedro, commençant à perdre patience. Allez, saute!

Esteban était paralysé.

- Je… je ne peux pas… j'ai le vertige…

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Un terrible mal de tête s'empara de lui. La sueur coulait sur son front.

- Esteban! cria Pedro. Si tu ne sautes pas maintenant, l'assassinva nous rattrapper et il ne va pas être content!

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que le meurtrier fit son apparition. Il se précipita sur Esteban. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus, Esteban ferma les yeux et sauta. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait près de Sancho et Pedro, assis dans le canot de sauvetage. L'assassin voulut sauter pour les rejoindre dans le canot et en finir, mais Mendoza surgit dans son dos. Il le saisit par le col et le jeta avec violence sur le sol. Le navigateur sauta et tomba avant d'atterrir dans le canot de sauvetage. Le petit canot s'éloigna bien vite du navire. Deux minutes plus tard, nos héros étaient sains et saufs.

- Enfin. J'ai bien cru que nous n'allions pas en sortir vivants, dit Mendoza, soulagé.

À sa grande surprise, une petite main se posa sur la sienne. Mendoza tourna la tête, surpris. C'était Esteban. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et Mendoza déclara :

- Nous aurions dû emporter quelques provisions… car j'ai bien peur que demain, nous devrions passer la journée entière sans manger.

Les sourires sur les visages de Sancho et Pedro disparurent aussitôt.

- Ah non, c'est pas vrai! rouspéta Pedro. Et en plus, nous voilà coincés au milieu de nulle part! Que va-t-on faire?

Esteban se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se nourrir, maintenant qu'ils sont pris au beau milieu de l'océan? Il regarda l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée de Mendoza, accrochée à la ceinture de celui-ci. Cela lui donna une idée.

- On peut peut-être pêcher. Avec l'épée de Mendoza, nous pourrions facilement attrapper quelques poissons.

- C'est vrai ça! s'exclama Pedro.

Sancho semblait aussi d'accord. Mendoza acquiesça également :

- Bien pensé, Esteban. Ce soir, nous essaierons. Cependant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de poissons dans ce coin-ci… nous allons devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience si nous voulons en attrapper un.

Pedro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

- Comme si on n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre les poissons! pesta-t-il.

- Cesse donc de geindre, répliqua Mendoza d'un ton sévère. Nous sommes tous en vie et en sécurité, c'est l'essentiel.

C'est alors qu'Esteban repensa au meurtrier qui se trouvait à bord du navire.

- Mendoza… hésita-t-il. Cet homme qui a tué les membres de l'équipage… c'était qui?

Mendoza affichait à présent une expression songeuse :

- Je l'ignore, Esteban, répondit-il franchement.

- Tout le monde semble vouloir me capturer…

Mendoza désigna son médaillon :

- Évidemment. Tu es l'un des deux Élus, ceux qui doivent ouvrir les cités d'or. Les gens mal intentionnés et avides de pouvoir veulent tous que tu les mène aux cités d'or.

Esteban semblait triste et troublé. Il baissa les yeux sur son médaillon doré.

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit ouvrir les cités d'or? Pourquoi ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre…

Mendoza posa sa forte main sur celle du garçon. Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Nous le découvrirons ensemble, je te le promets.


	9. Chapitre 6: Le Nouveau Monde

Chapitre 6 : Le Nouveau Monde

Quelques heures plus tard, le Soleil commença peu à peu à se coucher. Nos quatre héros s'ennuyaient à bord de leur petit canot, si bien que Sancho, Pedro et Esteban finirent par s'endormir. Quant à Mendoza, c'était tout le contraire. Le courageux navigateur restait aux aguets. Il ne voulait pas manquer la chance rare d'attrapper un poisson. Depuis des heures, il attend, espérant qu'un poisson vienne proche du canot. Hélas, cela ne s'était pas encore produit. C'était comme si les poissons _évitaient _cet endroit… enfin, disons que les affreux ronflements de Sancho pourraient bien en être la cause. Mendoza se tourna vers ses trois compagnons endormis. Son regard s'arrêta sur Esteban. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration. L'homme contempla ce visage pâle, ces yeux clos, ces longs cheveux bruns flottant au vent… ces épaules frêles, ces longs doigts fins, cette silhouette mince…

Mendoza le regarda plus attentivement et constata que celui-ci grelottait. Il ouvrit grand les oreilles et se rendit compte que le garçon gémissait dans son sommeil.

- Non… ne faites pas ça… ne tuez pas mon père… papa… reste en vie, je t'en supplie…

Ses murmures étaient à peine audibles. Mendoza se sentit mal de voir le jeune garçon dans cet état. Il retira sa longue cape bleue et recouvrit le corps frêle d'Esteban avec celle-ci. Le garçon cessa aussitôt de trembler. Mendoza déposa avec tendresse un baiser sur son front.

- Ça va aller, Esteban. Je suis là.

Esteban dormait à présent d'un sommeil paisible. Mendoza se retourna et recommença à observer la surface de l'eau, guettant l'arrivée du moindre poisson. Cependant, quelque chose hantait ses pensées. Le navigateur avait beau tenter de l'ignorer, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne voyait qu'Esteban. Pour lui, cet enfant était comme un trésor, un trésor qui n'avait pas de prix et qu'il se devait de protéger. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi aimait-il ce garçon que l'on appelait « le Fils du Soleil »? Bien sûr, Esteban et Zia étaient les seuls à pouvoir le guider vers les cités d'or, afin qu'il devienne riche. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que son désir de protéger Esteban n'avait rien à voir avec sa soif de richesse. Il aimait Esteban comme un fils. Et si jamais il arrivait malheur à cet enfant, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Soudain, Mendoza crut voir quelque chose bouger dans l'eau. Avec une agilité incroyable, il sortit son épée et la plongea dans l'eau, qui devint rouge sang. Il reprit son épée et constata qu'un poisson s'y trouvait au bout. L'homme retira son épée du corps de l'être aquatique et le déposa dans le canot. Il vit alors que ce poisson était trop petit pour quatre personnes. Toutefois, cela ne le dérangea guère : il n'avait pas très faim, de toute façon. Le navigateur trancha le poissons en trois parties à l'aide de son épée. L'odeur du poisson réveilla Sancho, Pedro, et Esteban.

- Pouark! s'exclama Pedro en se bouchant le nez. Je _sens_ que notre cher Mendoza a enfin attrapé un poisson!

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu attraper, répliqua Mendoza. Je sais que cela n'a pas l'air très apétissant, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il retira les organes de son butin avec son épée. Esteban préféra ne pas regarder ce spectacle. C'était tout simplement répugnant. Lorsque Mendoza eut terminé sa tâche, il donna les trois morceaux de poissons à ses trois compagnons.

- Beurk, fit Pedro. Il a une drôle d'odeur, ton poisson!

- Cesse de te plaindre, riposta sévèrement Mendoza. J'ai attendu des heures avant de pouvoir le pêcher.

Pedro grimaça et croqua sans grand enthousiasme dans sa part de poisson.

- Il a une drôle de texture, en plus, rajouta-t-il.

- A-ah ben ç-ça c'est sûr, approuva Sancho. Mais f-fau-faut pas être d-difficile. C'est tou-tout ce qu'on a.

Esteban hésita, puis finit par goûter sa part de poisson. Il était d'accord avec Pedro : il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi dégoûtant de toute son existence. Pour une fois, il s'ennuyait du pain sec sans beurre et de l'eau à peine potable du monastère. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Mendoza.

- Esteban, dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux. Il faut que je te parle.

- Mendoza…?

- Donne-moi ton médaillon.

L'enfant hésita. Mendoza continua :

- Comprends-moi, ce sera mieux ainsi. Si des gens avides de pouvoirs se rendent compte que tu n'as plus ton médaillon, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de te faire du mal. Ainsi, tu seras en sécurité et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter.

Esteban voulut protester, mais il finit par détacher son collier et le donna à Mendoza.

- Sage décision, Esteban, dit le marin.

Sancho et Pedro se regardèrent. Le médaillon d'Esteban était fait en _or_. En or pur. On pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Pedro allait dire quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche dès qu'il vit l'expression autoritaire sur le visage de Mendoza.

* * *

Le Soleil se levait lentement tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait. À présent, il faisait jour. C'était une nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ. Mendoza fut bien vite réveillé par la lumière éblouissante qu'émet l'astre du jour. Il regarda attentivement. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une île. Une magnifique île avec de la végétation abondante. Le navigateur pouvait voir des centaines de grands et majestueux arbres se dresser sur l'île. Il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons, toujours endormis. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans le canot, Sancho et Pedro étaient carrément blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Réveillez-vous, vous trois! déclara Mendoza. Nous sommes arrivés!

Pedro et Sancho ne l'entendirent pas. Quant à Esteban, c'était tout autre chose. Le garçon se réveilla brusquement :

- Le Nouveau Monde! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'installa près de Mendoza et contempla avec lui l'île qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

- Sancho! Pedro! Réveillez-vous! ordonna Esteban, tout excité.

- S'quissepasse…? grogna Pedro, les yeux toujours fermés et la voix toute ensommeillée.

- Nous sommes tout près du Nouveau Monde! Venez voir!

Pedro finit par se réveiller, grognant son mécontentement. Sancho ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Dès qu'il vit l'île au loin, il s'écria :

- C'est-c'est le N-Nouveau Monde!

- Enfin! s'exclama Pedro. À nous les cités d'or!

Esteban ne pouvait décrire la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Sancho et Pedro faisaient tout pour accélérer le canot, tout excités à l'idée d'enfin mettre les pieds sur le Nouveau Continent. Dès que le canot fut assez près de l'île, nos quatre héros s'empressèrent de mettre les pieds sur la terre ferme.

- Bienvenue sur le Nouveau Monde, mes amis, déclara Mendoza.

Sancho et Pedro ne purent cacher leur excitation. Ils dansaient et chantaient à tue-tête, sous le regard amusé d'Esteban.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller trouver le village Inca pour aller récupérer Zia, dit Mendoza.

- Et ensuite, on part pour les cités d'or! s'exclama joyeusement Pedro.

C'est ainsi que nos héros partirent vers le village des Incas. Partout où ils passaient, le paysage était à couper le souffle. La végétation magnifique et abondante ainsi que les nombreuses espèces animales, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, donnaient à ce Nouveau Monde une allure de paradis. Bientôt, Mendoza, Sancho, Pedro et Esteban virent au loin des dizaines de maisons en pierre.

- Le village Inca! s'écria Esteban.

Le garçon se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes d'enfant le lui permettaient. Sancho et Pedro le suivèrent en vitesse.

- I-I-Il court d-drôlement vite! s'exclama Sancho, déjà tout essouflé.

- Hé, Esteban! Attends-nous, bon sang! rouspéta Pedro, haletant.

Mendoza soupira. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient désespérants. Il accéléra le pas pour venir les rejoindre. Le village Inca semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Bientôt, Esteban, Sancho, Pedro et Mendoza s'arrêtèrent devant le village. Lorsque les habitants les aperçurent, ils restèrent figés de surprise.

- Mais ce sont des Européens! s'écria l'un d'eux.

Mendoza garda son calme. Il répliqua :

- N'ayez crainte. Nous sommes des amis.

Les Incas semblaient méfiants. Ils échangèrent quelques regards, puis l'un d'eux s'écria :

- Je connais ces hommes! Ils nous ont sauvés alors que les troupes espagnoles attaquaient le village.

L'Inca qui venait de parler portait des cheveux bruns foncés plutôt longs, ainsi que deux boucles d'oreilles bleues. Esteban le reconnut aussitôt :

- Tohaka! s'écria-t-il.

Le dénommé Tohaka se tourna vers les habitants du village.

- Ces hommes sont dignes de notre confiance. Je suis prêt à jurer devant le Grand Esprit que les intentions de ces étrangers sont nobles, et que jamais ils ne nous trahiront.

Les Incas hésitèrent, puis finirent par céder. Ils savaient tous que Tohaka savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils décidèrent donc d'accueillir nos quatre héros comme il se devait. Ils les invitèrent à entrer dans le village. Esteban se hâta de serrer Tohaka dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec joie :

- Tohaka! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Esteban. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour mon peuple.

- Je suis content de savoir que tu t'es remis de ta blessure… tu te souviens de cette bataille, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, répondit Tohaka, je me souviens. Moi aussi j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en sortir. Mais grâce à la médecine et à la chance, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Mais c'est alors qu'il demanda, curieux :

- Dis-moi, Esteban. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à notre village?

- Nous sommes venus retrouver Zia*, répondit Esteban. Tu sais où elle est?

- Oui, suis-moi et je te montrerai.

Tohaka invita Esteban à entrer dans l'une des maisons qui se dressaient devant eux. Tohaka s'approcha de la maison et appela :

- Gaypar**, c'est Tohaka. Je viens voir Zia.

- Entrez, répondit une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la demeure.

Tohaka entra dans la maison, suivi par Esteban. Ils virent alors deux jeunes Incas, assis côte à côte sur un lit. L'un était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux bruns. L'autre était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres et à la robe orangée. Dès qu'elle vit Esteban, elle se hâta de quitter son compagnon pour se jeter dans les bras d'Esteban :

- Oh, Esteban!

- Zia! s'écria celui-ci, ravi.

Le garçon Inca était estomaqué.

- Tohaka, que fait cet homme blanc ici!?

Il semblait en colère. Tohaka expliqua calmement :

- Gaypar, je te présente Esteban. C'est lui qui a sauvé notre village, il y a de cela un an. Comme tu étais parti à la chasse, tu n'as pas pu le rencontrer. Mais je te jure que ce jeune homme est digne de confi…

- C'est un espagnol! trancha le garçon Inca. Et tu sais qu'ils sont capables de tout!

Le nommé Gaypar jeta un regard noir à Esteban, qui serrait Zia contre lui.

- Je refuse que ma femme traîne avec un tel être, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Esteban s'étonna :

- Ta… ta femme?

- Oui, MA femme! répondit Gaypar, furieux.

Gaypar saisit Zia par le bras et la força à quitter les bras d'Esteban. La jeune fille protesta :

- Mais Esteban est mon ami!

- Balivernes! Un jour, il te trahira! Et tu seras seule!

Tohaka tenta alors d'intervenir :

- Ça suffit, vous deux!

Mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Gaypar obligea Zia à se séparer d'Esteban. Mais Esteban refusa de le laisser faire :

- Lâche Zia tout de suite! ordonna le jeune européen avec fougue.

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, Esteban? Zia est ma fiancée! Le chef du village, qui est en fait mon père, voulait que je la prenne pour épouse… et très bientôt, elle sera mariée à moi!

Zia supplia, impuissante :

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie!

Esteban et Gaypar se turent aussitôt. Zia s'adressa alors à Gaypar :

- Je connais Esteban depuis très longtemps. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Gaypar, s'il te plaît, sois gentil avec lui.

Gaypar se contenta de répondre sans grand enthousiaste :

- Si tu le dis.

- Même notre chef a confiance en lui, dit Tohaka, content que la chicane entre Gaypar et Esteban soit finie.

Il se tourna alors vers Esteban.

- Mais avant de passer plus de temps dans notre village, tu devrais aller parler au chef. Il décidera si tu peux rester ici ou non.

Zia prit Esteban par la main, souriante :

- C'est vrai. Viens Esteban, allons voir le chef.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

* En regardant les épisodes de la saison 1, je me suis rendue compte que Zia et Tohaka ne vivent pas dans le même village. Cependant, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre avant d'avoir visionné les épisodes saison 1. Pardonnez mon erreur.

** Gaypar n'apparaît pas dans la série télé car c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé.


	10. Chapitre 7: Un départ précipité

Chapitre 7 : Un départ précipité

Esteban et Zia, main dans la main, couraient en direction de la demeure du chef du village. Ils étaient suivis par Gaypar, qui semblait fou de jalousie. Le jeune Inca ne pouvait supporter le fait que Zia préférait Esteban à lui. _Après tout, Zia est ma future femme!_ pensa-t-il. _Elle n'a pas le droit de traîner avec un autre garçon que moi!_

À peine fut-il sorti de ses pensées que devant lui se dressait la demeure de son père, le chef. La maison de pierre était grande, et pour y entrer, il fallait monter un long escalier de pierre. En haut de cet escalier se tenait le chef. Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro étaient à ses côtés.

Esteban, Zia et Gaypar montèrent les marches et allèrent rejoindre le chef. Celui-ci les salua, puis s'adressa à Esteban :

- Es-tu bien celui qui a sauvé notre village il y a de cela plus d'un an?

- C'est bien moi, grand chef, répondit Esteban avec respect. Mais je crois que « sauver » et un bien grand mot.

- Bien, bien. Je m'appelle Manco*, et je suis le chef de ce village. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez nous, toi et tes amis étrangers.

- C'est très gentil à vous, grand chef Manco, intervint Mendoza.

Manco sourit, puis déclara :

- Ce soir, nous organiserons une grande fête en votre honneur, afin de célébrer votre arrivée au village.

- Une fête!? s'exclama Pedro. Chouette!

- E-E-Et q-qui dit fê-fête d-dit f-festin! ajouta Sancho.

Les deux marins se mirent à danser de joie, sous le regard exaspéré de Mendoza. _Décidément, ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, _pensa-t-il.

Manco se tourna alors vers son fils Gaypar :

- Gaypar, tu partageras ta maison avec Esteban.

Mais À sa grand surprise, Gaypar secoua la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi, père, mais je n'ai aucune envie de partager ma demeure avec ce garçon.

- Ah bon? répliqua calmement Manco. Et pourquoi cela?

- Il m'a volé Zia!

En entendant ces mots, Zia se figea. La jeune fille devait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- « Volé »? s'étonna Pedro. Y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Une belle femme, ça ne vaut pas une montagne d'or.

C'était la goutte qui avait faire déborder le vase. Retenant ses larmes, Zia cacha son visage avec ses mains. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers à tout vitesse et s'enfuit en courant.

- Zia! s'écria Esteban. Mais enfin, où vas-tu?

Inquiet, le garçon partit aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Quant à Mendoza, il était furieux. Comment Pedro avait-il pu dire une chose aussi horrible devant Zia? Il voulut frapper le marin, mais il jugea préférable de ne rien faire de tel devant le chef. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de tonner d'une voix sévère :

- Pedro, imbécile!

Pedro ne répliqua pas, car il savait que lorsque Mendoza était en colère, mieux valait ne pas lui parler. Mendoza se calma un peu, puis s'excusa devant Manco avant de partir rejoindre Esteban et Zia à la course. De son côté, Esteban courait à une vitesse folle, déterminé à rattraper sa belle. Zia le distançait, mais de peu.

- Zia! appelait-il. Reviens!

Les deux enfants traversaient le village à la course. Heureusement, Zia n'était pas très rapide. Esteban put donc la rattraper en un rien de temps. Le jeune garçon l'attrapa alors par le bras.

- Arrête! s'écria-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!

Zia se débattait furieusement, ce qui surprit le jeune européen. Pourquoi la jeune fille était-elle si effrayée?

- Zia… murmura doucement Esteban, espérant la rassurer. Calme-toi, je t'en prie.

La jeune Inca cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, Zia se jeta dans les bras d'Esteban, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. À pleurer, tout doucement. Elle laissait les larmes couler, après les avoir retenues bien trop longtemps. Esteban ne disait rien. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Il la regardait pleurer, impuissant. Esteban se sentait horriblement mal. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Zia pleurait ainsi. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait vécu des choses horribles? Et si la cause de cette peine était Gaypar? Après tout, Gaypar était tellement possessif : cela a dû finir par rendre Zia malheureuse.

Le corps de Zia contre le sien, Esteban ferma les yeux et murmura d'une voix douce :

- Tout va bien… je suis avec toi.

Mais soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Mendoza arriver en courant, l'air inquiet.

- Esteban! Zia! Tout va bien?

- Tout va bien, Mendoza! répondit aussitôt Esteban. J'ai retrouvé Zia!

Visiblement rassuré, le navigateur s'approcha des deux enfants.

- Venez, dit-il. Gaypar t'attend avec impatience, Zia.

En entendant le nom « Gaypar », Zia se cachait derrière Esteban, comme apeurée :

- Non! Je ne veux pas! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui étonna Mendoza.

- Zia… commença Esteban.

- Je t'en prie, Mendoza, quittons ce village au plus vite! suppliait Zia.

Mendoza put sentir la détresse de la jeune Inca. L'homme, étant perspicace, devina que la jeune fille avait peur de Gaypar. Et en regardant son visage, il devina aussi que Gaypar a dû lui faire des choses terribles. Il se contenta de répondre calmement, afin de la calmer :

- D'accord. Je vais dire au chef que nous ne resterons pas ici ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de la maison du chef, suivi de près par les deux Élus. Zia semblait s'être calmée, ce qui rassura Esteban. Bientôt, les trois compagnons montèrent les escaliers qui les menèrent au chef Manco, ainsi que Gaypar, Sancho et Pedro.

- Grand chef Manco, commença Mendoza. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mes compagnons et moi ne resterons pas ici ce soir.

- Hein? s'étonna Pedro.

- P-Pas d-de f-f-festin!? s'exclama Sancho.

Manco répondit avec calme.

- Chaque être humain est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Si vous voulez partir, c'est votre choix. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas rester?

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Même Mendoza ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais après un long moment, au grand étonnement de tous, la petite voix de Zia s'éleva :

- C'est moi. Je leur a demandé de partir.

- Oui, confirma Esteban. D'ailleurs, elle vient avec nous. Avec elle, nous allons retrouver Tao pour ensuite continuer notre quête pour trouver les autres cités d'or.

Ces simples mots suffirent à enrager Gaypar. Le jeune Inca serra les poings.

- Non! Jamais je ne laisserai ma femme partir avec ces hommes blancs!

L'Inca était comme devenu fou. Il prit Zia par le bras avec brusquerie. Zia poussa un petit cri. Esteban refusa de le laisser faire. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Laisse Zia tranquille! ordonna-t-il courageusement.

Manco jugea qu'il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire. C'est pourquoi il regarda son fils d'un air sévère. Il déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

- Gaypar! Lâche cette jeune fille immédiatement!

Son ton était sans réplique. Gaypar semblait surpris par la soudaine colère de son père. C'était la première fois que Manco perdait ainsi son calme devant des visiteurs. Sous le choc, Gaypar lâcha le bras de Zia. La jeune fille, maintenant libérée, courut se réfugier auprès d'Esteban.

- Bien, père, fit Gaypar, tremblant de rage. Mais dans ce cas, je pars avec eux! Après tout, n'as-tu pas dit que tout être humain est libre?

Zia sentit son corps se figer. Elle semblait terrifiée. Aussi apeurée qu'un esclave devant son maître. Mendoza sentit son désespoir, c'est pourquoi il riposta calmement :

- Désolé, Gaypar, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser nous accompagner. Tu devrais rester au village avec ton père.

Gaypar dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Il était devenu complètement fou. Manco, quant à lui, regardait Mendoza, comme pour dire : « Sage décision ». En effet, Manco était conscient du comportement agressif de son fils. Mendoza lui rendit son regard, puis invita Zia, Esteban, Sancho et Pedro à quitter le village. Nos cinq héros dirent au revoir au chef et à son fils, puis descendirent les escaliers avant de sortir du vilage.

Gaypar les regardait partir. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi réduit à l'impuissance. Il regardait sa belle Zia s'en aller, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il songea à elle, il se remémora de ses beaux cheveux noirs flottant au vent, de ses grands yeux expressifs, de sa beauté sans pareille. Comment Esteban a-t-il pu la lui arracher ainsi?

_Zia… ma Zia. Un jour, tu seras à moi._

**Notes de l'auteure :**

* Manco n'apparaît pas dans la série car c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

Aussi, désolée pour ce chapitre trop court…


End file.
